


The light is no mystery

by Honeysuckle_knight



Series: Bouquet modern au [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeysuckle_knight/pseuds/Honeysuckle_knight
Summary: Initial curiosity and spring cleaning lead to Rilla and Arum discovering a different side to Damien, and it's not just the dress that made them like what they saw.





	The light is no mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is the first fic I've posted in any capacity in quite a while, and the first under this account, so please be gentle! I'd like to thank my Arum and my Rilla for being so encouraging regarding me writing this, especially considering I haven't written much smut before. I love you both more than I can say outside of soppy fanfic descriptions. Title from Visible World by Richard Siken, the poem Damien recites is Beautiful Signor by Cyrus Cassells- or at least a small excerpt of it. Enjoy!

“I really can’t believe I’ve hoarded so many clothes-”

Rilla haphazardly tossed another few dresses on coathangers over her shoulder, with her two partners waiting behind her dutifully to catch them.

“Are these ones to be donated or kept?”

Rilla shrugged noncommittally, waving off Damien’s question with one hand.

“Put it on the floor, I’ll decide later.”

Arum went to place the dress he caught on the floor, but furrowed his brow at it briefly. He took the dress by the coathanger and held it against Damien.

“Rilla, do you think this would fit him?”  
“I beg your pardon?” Damien gave the lizard a quizzical look.

Rilla turned around, touching her hand to Arum’s bicep as she realized what Arum was suggesting, and nodded slightly. 

“I mean- his shoulders may be a little broad for it, but it’s off the shoulder and the arms are stretchy.”

“Mm,” Arum draped the dress over Damien’s shoulder. It was a mid-calf number, marigold yellow, and in a style that Rilla favored- billowy sleeves, off the shoulder, ruffly skirt. “I’m afraid I can’t picture it, though.”

Damien took the dress off his shoulder, and held it in front of him for a moment. He swished the skirt around, and examined the stitching closely.

“We are similarly sized. I wonder if it could fit,” Damien lingered on the dress for a moment, before meeting the gaze of his partners, once he realized they were staring. “What?”

“Do you want to try it on?” Rilla flicked her gaze between the dress and Damien, like a lazy cat watching a bird.

“What? No, why-why would I want to do that? Of course, I respect people’s rights to dress how they please but I certainly would never-”

“Damien.” Arum had folded one pair of his arms, his face both slightly amused and beleaguered.  
“Yes, my love?”  
“If you want to put on the dress, put on the dress.”  
Damien looked at his partners again, then removed the coat-hanger from the dress, and vanished into another portion of their flat.

“I swear, this religious guilt is going to physically kill him one day.”  
“You’re not wrong unfortunately, tktktkt.”  
“Remind me to not let him raise our kids religious. If we have them, that is.”  
“Duly noted.”  
\---

Damien reappeared a few minutes later.

Arum and Rilla had gotten back to organizing, and had been making some pretty solid progress until they heard the door to Rilla’s room open slightly.

“Well, it does fit, at least.”

Damien naturally had the body of an archer; broad shoulders, strong arms, and a figure that tapered beautifully, and so the dress fit surprisingly well. Damien leaned against the door, his arms folded across himself in a protective gesture. 

Arum dropped the skirt he was attempting to fold. Rilla, similarly, was almost entirely awestruck.

“Rilla-”  
“Yeah, I see him, are we on the same page here?”  
Arum nodded dumbly. In a smooth motion, he moved to the doorway, with one set of arms pulling Damien into the room and with the other, shutting the door.

“You look stunning, Damien,” Arum cupped Damien’s face in his hands, careful to avoid scraping him with his claws. Damien seemed to be pointedly avoiding eye contact, and Rilla came up behind him to envelop him in a hold on both sides.

“Do you need to speak your heart, Damien?”  
“Don’t encourage him- we’ll be here all day-”  
Rilla flicked Arum gently on his other pair of arms and shook her head sternly.  
Damien took a deep breath.

“Well- I will admit to being fascinated by dresses, I’ve always liked how they looked and I’ve always wanted to at least try wearing one- but it’s not normal, is it? It’s not something that a man should do, certainly not a man like me- and yet...” “And yet, Honeysuckle?”  
“It feels good,” Damien met Arum’s violet eyes for the first time since he’d walked in the room, “I like it, I like wearing it- oh Saints, you probably think I’m terribly strange now, horribly-”  
Arum silenced him with a kiss, as best as ever the two of them could manage.  
“Honeysuckle, when you walked in here- you’ve never looked so handsome, or so manly, or so beautiful.”

Rilla stood up on her tip-toes and placed her chin on Damien’s freckled bare shoulder, so she could better whisper in his ear.   
“It’s just a dress, Damien, you don’t need to be embarrassed, if it feels good, then it feels good, it doesn’t matter what anyone else says or thinks,” Rilla gently slipped her fingers between Damien’s in order to hold his hand, and continued, “although, we think you look amazing, don’t we Arum?”

Arum nodded, “Lovely. Now if we’re done with this pep talk, I fully intend on getting you at least half out of this dress.”

Damien’s eyes widened, but quickly he pressed a kiss to Arum’s scaly mouth and guided one of his free extra hands to his ass. Permission now given, Arum used both of his secondary arms to lift Damien up off the ground, holding him by his muscular thighs. His primary pair of arms stole Damien’s hands from Rilla, and fully aware that Damien was relatively heavy, Arum carried him over to a free wall for Damien to lean against, while pinning his hands to the wall. Rilla, not wanting to be left out, followed the pair, and once a comfortable position was established, inserted herself between Damien’s legs, and began kissing up his thighs.  
“Oh- oh saints-”  
Damien, being almost entirely restrained, could do little more than squeeze Arum’s hands and babble- “Yes- yes, please- I want this, I want this so much- please just-”

Between playful nips at his bare neck and trapezius, Arum purred out-  
“You’re a poet, aren’t you? Give us some poetry, Honeysuckle.”

His words got caught in his throat, suddenly. Damien swallowed, and like Rumpelstiltskin spinning straw into gold, the poet began reciting.

“Dusks of paperwhites,  
dusks of jasmine,  
intimate beyond belief-”

Rilla had made her way to Damien’s briefs at this point, and with deft fingers, freed him from his elastic prison.

“Beautiful Signor,  
no dread of nakedness,  
Beautiful- fuck- Signor-”

Rilla’s mouth was hot around his cock and Damien couldn’t help but jolt at the sensation- Arum was being incredibly attentive, holding him steady and nipping at his sensitive earlobe and his neck and squeezing his ass and thighs. Damien wasn’t so sure about where he was sitting currently with the saints- or at least, he hadn’t been- but now he was absolutely certain that he was in heaven. Arum released one of Damien’s hands to hitch his skirt up to his thighs, baring the soft, freckled skin and the layers of frilly petticoat. Damien, in turn, gripped the back of Arum’s neck tightly as Rilla continued her work, making obscene noises that only further excited her two partners.

“My long ship,  
my op- fuck- opulence,  
my garland,  
beautiful Sig- oh saints, oh saints- fuck!”

Rilla knew how to get those heavenly noises out of Damien, knew just the pressure to use, knew just where to fondle him to get him to react. His hips jerked and stuttered almost involuntarily, but before he could finish, Rilla removed herself in one smooth movement, with an audible ‘pop’ at the end. Looking only slightly more disheveled and no less lovely than usual, she pushed aside some of his skirt so that she could see him, all flushed and handsome.  
“We aren’t done with you yet.”

Arum grunted, his arms now beginning to get sore. He kissed Damien one last time on the lips, long and drawn out and hungry, before carrying him over to Rilla’s bed on the other side of the room, careful to avoid boxes and loose clothing. Rilla followed suit, shedding her pants and, when the pair arrived at the bed and Damien was laid down, helping Arum to remove his shirt. 

Both of Damien’s lovers standing over him on the bed, his dress now rumpled and his dick making a neat little tent of the skirt, Rilla, with some amount of effort, climbed up and straddled his chest, clothed only in lingerie now. 

“What do you want, Damien? Speak your heart, love.”

“Saints- I- I want you both to ride me- I want you to sit on my face, and- and I want to fuck Arum.”

Rilla raised an eyebrow, and looked over her shoulder at Arum.

“I don’t think he’s ever been this straightforward about what he wants. Well- you heard him.”

Arum eagerly stripped off the remainder of his clothes, with Rilla receiving Damien’s help to get out of her undergarments. Her breasts were round and dark and soft and Saints if Damien hadn’t been so preoccupied with other matters, he would’ve written poems about them- would’ve written poems about both his partners, how they looked in the afternoon light, the radiance they both seemed to emanate. Saints he was in love- he was in love so much and in that moment the only way he knew how to show it was to make them scream.

Arum, now prepped and having lubricated Damien properly, began to ease his way onto his cock, while Rilla, in turn, eased herself onto Damien’s face, her thick thighs cradling his head.

Multitasking was, thankfully, one of Damien’s strong points, and straight away he began tonguing at Rilla’s labia, relishing every soft noise she made and placed his hands on Arum’s scaly hips to guide him down. The three of them moved in tandem- Rilla rocking her hips while Damien kissed and licked and sucked, working up towards her clit methodically, Arum easing himself up and down onto Damien’s still jerking hips, hissing occasionally at the burn but more often moaning as he eased his hemipenes from their slit and began stroking them. Arum used a spare hand to ease Damien’s skirt back up again, stroking his thighs and gripping hard on his ass for leverage. Rilla, in turn, grabbed onto Damien’s hair as his work became more desperate and hungry, pausing only to moan and curse.

“Fuck- like that, Damien- keep doing- fuck-” Rilla found herself grinding into Damien’s face, her fingers tight in his hair and her expression turning more rapturous by the second. Arum, meanwhile, had no time for verbalizations- aside from the odd cry as Damien’s cock brushed his prostate, his fingers gripping Damien’s ass tightly enough that it would probably bruise, but neither of the parties involved seemed to care. 

Arum was the first to cum- right as Damien hit just the right spot again, overwhelmed with stimulation from his own handiwork and Damien, he came messily, almost definitely ruining the dress and splashing onto Rilla’s back. Rilla was next, as Damien sucked and tongued her clit, any form of coherence was replaced with pure babble- curses, pleases, appeals to the saints, or any combination of them. Finally, with one last shaky thrust, Damien came inside Arum, a flood of pleasure and sweet relief washing over him at last, at last. The three sat there for a time, getting their breathing back into a reasonable rhythm, and enjoying as the last aftershocks hit them. 

Arum eased off Damien’s cock, and half-heartedly cleaned off Rilla’s back and the bodice of the dress with a t-shirt he found on the floor.   
Rilla moved next, easing herself off of Damien’s face, and coming to rest under his arm, curling up to his chest. Damien saw no reason to move, and soon Arum joined them, taking the other position under Damien’s other arm.

“That was transcendent, truly. I love you two, I love you two so much-”

“Shh,” Rilla placed a finger on his lips, and wiped off some of her cum from his face, “we know, Damien, we know, we love you too.” Arum placed a toothy kiss to Damiens' cheek, and nuzzled him affectionately.  
“We love you, Honeysuckle.”


End file.
